1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling a coin sorting machine for use in vending machine, juke box etc., and more particularly to a method and apparatus for controlling a coin sorting machine operating to determine whether coins different in denomination moving in one and the same coin passageway are true coins or false coins, in which the successive insertion of coins at short time intervals is prevented and in which distribution of the sorted coins according to the denominations is positively carried out.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of the conventional coin sorting machine is mechanically operated. This conventional coin sorting machine has a number of movable components, and is limited in sorting accuracy and service life. For this reason, the present tendency is to use an electric type coin sorting machine which is superior to such mechanically operated coin sorting machines in sorting accuracy and service life.
In a known sorting means of such an electronic type coin sorting machine, a sorting coil operating as a detector is provided along the coin passage so as to form a bridge circuit with a reference coil to be compared with the sorting coil, and the balance point of the bridge circuit is detected when a coin passes through the sorting coil. In another known sorting means, an oscillation coil and a reception coil are provided to serve as a sorting coil, and a voltage induced in the reception coil is detected when the coin passes between these two coils. In another sorting means known in the art, an oscillator having a sorting coil as a resonance coil is provided, and the variation in oscillation frequency of the oscillator caused when a coin passes through the sorting coil is detected.
The machines of these types are so designed that coins of many denominations can be sorted out with only one sorting coil, in order to reduce the manufacturing cost. Accordingly, only one coin passageway is provided in the machine. Furthermore, the coins discharged out of the coin passageway are distributed in various directions in accordance with the detection results of the sorting means. More specifically, it is necessary to provide a segregating member for segregating the true coins and the false coins from each other and to provide another segregating member for segregating true coins in different directions separately according to the denominations. The former segregating member is provided in the coin passageway in such a manner as to selectively protrude into and retract from the coin passageway. When it is protruded into the coin passageway, the coin is not allowed to drop, and it is returned to the coin outlet. When it is retracted from the coin passageway, the coin is allowed to drop and is forwarded in the receiving direction. On the other hand, the latter segregating member is provided in the coin passageway in such a manner as to selectively protruded into and retract from the coin passageway, and the inserted coins are segregated separately according to their denominations into respective change-money tubes. In the system of controlling these segregating members merely according to the detection results of the sorting coil, a serious problem takes place when coins are inserted at very short time intervals.
It is assumed that the segregating member for segregating true coins from false coins is normally protruded into the coin passageway, and it is retracted from the coin passageway for a predetermined period of time for a true coin. For instance, in the case where coins successively inserted out of mischief are a true coin and a false coin, and the false coin is inserted after the true coin, while the segregating member for distributing the firstly inserted true coin is retracted from the coin passageway, the secondly inserted false coin will pass through that member. That is, in succession with the true coin, the false coin is forwarded in the receiving direction. If the diameter of the false coin is larger than that of the true coin, the false coin is jammed in the true coin passage, which makes the machine inoperable. On the other hand, if the diameter of the false coin is equal to or smaller than that of the true coin, the false coin will be put into the change-money tube.
In addition to the above, the system is disadvantageous in the following respect. In the case where successively inserted coins are true coins but they are different in denomination, the secondly inserted coin is segregated by the segregating member for segregating the firstly inserted coin, as a result of which the jamming of coins is caused similarly as in the above-described case, or coins of different denominations are put into the same change-money tube.